fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Graviton
'''Graviton '''is a puzzle game by Expansion Corporations, Inc for Fandraxo and PlayStation 4. A comic series is being produced as well. Story As written in the instruction booklet: ''A nice, sunny day in the Reptilian world. What could go wrong ? Well, yeah, everything. The evil snake Viper (Various Intelligent Persons Endure Radiator) and his minions (Worm the Caecilian, Cayman the Gharial, Aquasom the Salamander and Monitor the Komodo Dragon) attack the island. But, luckily, they are stopped by the local hero: Bridge Lizard, an good-hearted tuatara. But he falls for Monitor's trick, who hangs a belt at his tail. This belt has special powers regarding Bridge's gravitation... '' Second Storyline Unlocked by buying all DLC, the player can go to an alternative dimension, where there are several problems: *Synapsids, Dinosaurs, Pterosaurs and prehistoric crocodylomorphs are roaming around the isle freely, and must be subdued before they eat everyone. *A new virus known as the Elapid Virus turns every inhabitant of the isle in Bolyeriidae. The virus must be elimanted before it's gulp... too late ? *One kind of lizard, the anole, wants to dominate the isle and turn every inhabitant into anoles, skinks and sand lizards and has to be stopped. *VIPER RETURNS ! He floods the isle and Bridge and co. must swim their way to his submarine. Gameplay The game is mostly a 2D platformer, so you can mostly only move left and right, but some levels are 3D open world levels. The player controls Bridge Lizard in 8 huge levels. Via checkpoints, he can save his progress. There are 6 checkpoints in each levels, barring the final, which hasn't checkpoints at all. Every 44 seconds, the gravity will change in one of two ways: #The gravity turns topsy-turvy, causing Bridge to fall to the ceiling. After 27 seconds, the gravity changes back to normal. #There is no gravity at all, causing everything to helplessly float in the air. Bridge must "swim" to the nearest switch to turn the gravity back to normal, before his qualmish bar gets full; if that happens, he gets a stroke and the player is sent back to the Main Menu. The player must position themselves at the right spot, since they can land on hazards, enemies and pits when the gravity changes, as well literally fall into space and suffocate due to a lack of oxygen. There is a HUB world in which the player can access boutiques/shops/stores/warehouses, Bridge's House, the portal to the Story Mode, and the portal to the second storyline, unlocked by buying all DLC. DLC can be downloaded via the Fandreb and PSN. There is also (E)XP (XP in Canada and Oceania, EXP in USA, Suriname, Belgium and The Netherlands, and either EXP or XP can be chosen in the UK and Brazil since both are used there). The maximum level the player can get is 70. Online Multiplayer Coming soon. Weapons In order from weak to strong, this kind of weapons are in the game, and how many of them. #Simple (26) #Rare (20) #Epic (16) #Divine (10) #Powerful (7) #Plus (4) #Galactic (2) The types of weaponry are glaives, lances, sabres, firearms, gavels and sledgehammers. Controls Fandraxo: *Analog Stick (left): Move *Analog Stick (right): Move Camera *Control Pad: **Up: Jump **Right: Lash out to the right **Left: Lash out to the left **Down: Earthquake (once power bar is full) *A Button: Confirm (in menus only) *B Button: Cancel (in menus only) *C Buttton: Stick out tongue like a chameleon to attack *D Button: Interact/Grab *L & R: Adjust Camera *Start: Start game, pause game *Select: Select game/game mode PlayStation 4: *Control Pad: Move, tap twice quickly to lash out, tap down to do an earthquake once the bar is full. *X, Square: Move Camera (Left/Right) (In menus: X: Confirm, Square: Cancel) *Tilt Controller up or down: Move Camera (Up/Down) *L1, R1: Adjust Camera (options menu), Interact *L2, R2: Adjust Camera (options menu), Grab *Circle: Stick out tongue like a chameleon to attack *Triangle: Jump *Start: Pause game, start game Levels + Bosses *Dat Original First Level (Toadfrog) *Level Two, Of Course ! (Hoptoad) *Just World Three (Bombinatoridae Tsar) *Level 4 (The Newt) *What do you think ? World V ? That Is Correct ! +20 points ! (Cayman the Gharial) *The Sixth Level (Aquasom the Salamander and Worm the Caecilian) *Seven (Monitor the Komodo Dragon) *The Grand Finale Not ? (Viper) Category:Original Games Category:Expansion Corporations, Inc. Category:Fandraxo Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games